We will use a combination of computer programming and biochemistry to study some interesting questions in molecular biology. Our nucleic-acid sequence library system will be improved to allow the user the powers of recombinant DNA technology available to the biochemist. All of our software will be extensively modularized to facilitate program development and transportation, both of which will hasten improvements. We will continue to expand our collection of programs to analyze sequence-function relationships. This will include improvements to our program of a pattern recognition algorithm (the "perceptron") and adaptations of multiple regression analyses to nucleic-acid sequence problems. These techniques will be used to make quantitative models for sequence effects on promoter efficiency and mutagenicity. We will generate a large collection of data for sequence effects on translational initiation efficiency using the technologies of recombinant DNA, chemical DNA sysnthesis and DNA sequencing. These data, analyzed by our computer programs, will lead to a quantitative understanding of translational initiation.